


Hyperactive

by wingswinger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Coach Derek Hale, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Getting Together, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scent Marking, So much for spoilers, Stiles Stilinski's Scent, Teacher-Student Relationship, Werewolf Pain-Relief Magic, solving a case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingswinger/pseuds/wingswinger
Summary: Mysterious bugs bite at night, people from the lacrosse team fall unconscious randomly, Stiles is having a series of bad luck - and wait until he meets the new fill-in coach.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Hyperactive

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Dear People who share my obsession with Teen Wolf and the Sterek pairing! 
> 
> Since I read some brilliant works in the fandom and saw the number of fics existing, I'm not promising to bring you top 10 material - but I'll do the best I can because these characters deserve it <3 
> 
> It's not going to be too long because I sometimes can't bring myself to finish long works (easily). 
> 
> One more thing: This takes place somewhere before the alphas arrive and after Season 2. I know in reality there was not a gap of this kind, but I need to put this story there to  
> 1) fit the time when Scott already broke up with Allison  
> 2) so that Stiles has the greatest haircut  
> 3) I needed Isaac to be there too  
> 4) I can't deal with Boyd and Erica, sorry. I just can't feel them...
> 
> So, ready?  
> Have fun, happy reading!

Welllll, great. There we go again.  
Stiles was leaning his back against a pillar in Derek’s cosy new home, one hand covering his eyes in a desperate try to wipe out the last 48 hours from his memory.  
Hint: it didn’t work.  
First he had to sit on his ass while the boys played the first lacrosse game of the schoolyear because that idiot, Isaac crashed into his wrist like he was made of the exact same werewolf-material he was. Then that stupid bug bit him at night in not only one but TWO places right above his collarbone and now the little marks started to itch. To add to the lucky break, Jason Monroe, the fastest player in the team suddenly dropped unconscious in the locker room yesterday and according to Scott’s mom doctors have absolutely no idea why the guy was in this weird coma now, they only knew he was growing weaker by the hour.  
And now he was where he was because Derek asked them all to help him unwrap his things at his new place, but Stiles overdid his part a little, lifting a heavy-ass black table alone only to have his wrist scream at him with renewed pain.  
He actually knew this year was not going to be easier or more relaxing. He didn’t chase impossible dreams since his best friend turned into a werewolf and his whole world became a never-ending fantasy movie. And, he didn’t even mind it, with him being the curious and endlessly eager type but sometimes he really could use a little bit of luck, just once. Please. Like, right now.  
He definitely needed some now that Derek noticed his discomfort and walked up to him.

–You hurt yourself?

–Oh, nah. That’s my wrist’s natural position…– he raised his injured one while his other hand still rested on his own temple. He didn’t feel bad because of the actual pain he caused himself, but rather because of the knowledge on how it happened. It happened, ’cause he was stupid.  
Stiles didn’t know how or why this thing started and he’d swear by anything holy that he fought and denied it until he just couldn’t. When he realized that it’s been months since Lydia became single after Jackson, and he still didn’t ask her out. It didn’t even occur to him, and that was the biggest red flag meaning that something is not really where he left it.  
Well, sometimes people forget to catch up with their emotions. Or just, don’t want to because they know exactly how heavy shit they are about to crawl into. And Stiles knew exactly the kind of shit he was in by this moment. He knew what the green pair of eyes currently looking at him did to his trembling soul, not even speaking of his heart or other bodyparts.  
And he knew that he lifted that massive table because somewhere deep down he constantly was looking to impress this guy, no matter how improbable it was for Derek to notice him THAT way.  
Oh, because Stiles wanted him that way.  
As Derek observed his wrist Stiles let out a shaky breath he didn’t quite know he was holding. The big guy took a moment to look before he lifted both his hands and one of them held his elbow while the other slid right under his fingers (!) like he was proposing slow dancing with him. Or at least, his exhausted brain supplied that image right before his vision went blank when Derek moved the abused limb around. Stiles opened his mouth in a soundless scream and then he let out some embarrassingly high-pitched whimpers as pain shot through him in waves.

–It’s not broken –Derek finally announced, letting the hand fall away from his grip like it burned him. –Should be fine in a couple of days.

–Yeah?– Stiles still spoke an octave higher than intended. –Definitely feels like it! – he swallowed hard, when Derek rolled his eyes at him and took the arm in his hand again. –Y-you don’t need to…– Stiles protested while trying not to sound like a whiny kid.  
But when Derek’s fingers touched his skin above the ugly injury he didn’t experience the excruciating pain he was prepared for. Instead, the pulsing started to subside quite quickly, and his mind was suddenly filled with a strange sense of warmth and numbness, like drifting off to sleep under a cosy blanket. He unintentionally closed his eyes even and his head rolled back against the pillar.  
He let out a long sigh and a lazy smile spread across his face in this relaxed state.  
Then, when the grip on his wrist siezed to exist, he realized he was still awake and, that Derek was watching him through his narrow eyes, thinking God knows what.  
Stiles suddenly jerked his head forward with his eyes wide open and blinked more times than necessary.

–Whoah. Well. That was… uh. Awesome!– he suddenly came up with this word trying too hard to sound casual like he usually was. He even felt like his smile was convincing but he knew pretty damn well that Derek could hear his heartbeat too.  
But fortunately, Derek decided to leave him alone, walking over to the black table that caused Stiles the trouble and he lifted it so easily like it was made of paper. Stiles couldn’t help but stare as Derek put it right in front of his huge window. This moment Scott and Isaac strolled down the stairs in quick steps, both looking like they wanted someone to shoot them in the face with wolfsbane.

–One more minute with him! JUST ONE!– Isaac gritted his teeth, his eyes flashing yellow for a swift moment.

–Yeah, I know– Scott reassured him with a hand on his shoulder, so Isaac calmed down.

–What happened with Peter? – Derek raised his eyebrows, leaning against the desk with his arms crossed as usually.

–Just he happened. And he is a major dick!– Isaac growled.

–He locked Isaac in the wardrobe because he said…

–…nobody needs a traumatized puppy in their pack! It’s like a thicking bomb! – they all heard Peter’s yell from the upper floor. –And I was right, he ruined the wardrobe!

–YOU DESERVED TO BE RUINED, YOU ASSHOLE!– Isaac barked back as a mad dog when Derek stepped in and said:

–Enough. Now!

–Why am I not surprised?– they all heard Stiles talk shaking his head still by the pillar.  
Later on their ride home Scott couldn’t shut up about how bad of an idea it was to help Derek, but more like to help Peter move in. He just ranted and ranted and Stiles just kept nodding before concluding one thing at the end:

–So, Peter is still a jerk.

–Exactly – Scott agreed and sighed. –Can’t wait for tomorrow’s game. I can finally blow off some steam before the full moon. Are you gonna be able to play? You know, the wrist-thing?

–Umm… about that. I may… or may not have made it worse tonight. –Stiles bit his lip avoiding Scott’s stare as he recalled the childish reason behind the incident and the even more childish rush of feelings when Derek treated his hand. Which, by the way started to hurt again as he turned the wheel to drive up to Scott’s home.

–What happened?

–Uhm, I just… you know… Tried to lift something heavy and then I saw stars. No big deal.

–Show me– Scott didn’t even ask for permission before he took Stiles’ bad arm and he pulled it closer to his face. –Uh, Stiles? Your hand smells like… like Derek. Why? –he even nudged his friend’s fingers with his nose to make sure, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.  
Stiles didn’t want to react the way he did, but he had to swallow his nerves, the gulp only audible for werewolf ears really, but considering what Scott was exactly, none of Stiles’ secret reactions were remaining secrets. So, shit.

–Okay. Derek, uh, he saw my stupid move and helped, acting as a walking painkiller. That’s why – Stiles told the long story short version as fast as he could before his voice or his body could cause any more trouble.  
Or so he thought.

–Alright. But why are you upset about this?

–Be-because. It’s lame. Fucking up my wrist before the match. You know?  
Excuses. Excuses. Why will you not just spill it, Stilinski?

–But you’re on the team now. It’s just one match, Stiles. No need to be upset about it.

–Sure. Yeah, you’re right. Absolutely. I just got, you know, eager. –Stiles’ heart started to settle down finally as it looked like he dodged the bullet.

–I know, buddy. But you’ll have your chance. Coach fell in love with you last year, remember his face after the last match!– Scott laughed while pushing the Jeep’s door open.

–Hey, don’t say things like that before bedtime. I don’t need nightmares!  
Scott huffed out another giggle and got out, leaning back to say bye. And one more thing.

–You know, I could have sworn I just smelled fear on you and not anger. I guess I’m still not good at this.  
It’s a good thing he was too tired to work himself up again.

Stiles did not have nightmares that night actually. He’d rather forget those dreams too if he could. The next day though seemed to be a great new start. His series of bad luck could finally turn into something calmer and more enjoyable. He would see a great opening game, then have a pizza with the team and head home to play with the new Batman game he never got the chance to do yet because of those furry creatures he called friends.  
But unluckily, fortune was not yet on his side. It became crystal clear the moment they walked into the locker room in the morning, where nobody was dressed to lacrosse yet. 

–Hey, what happened?– Stiles stood next to Danny, suspecting something bad. – Why are we not ready yet?

–Haven’t you two heard? The game is not happening. Coach was taken to the hospital half an hour ago.

–What? Why?!– Scott stepped closer with wide eyes.

–I have no idea. He was talking about some kind of a bug that bit him overnight, then the next second he just collapsed and we couldn’t wake him up. Much like with Jason…  
Scott asked something else, and Danny kept talking but Stiles could not really hear them anymore because as he smoothed a finger over his neck where he could feel the two small bites that night-bug left on him some days ago, and the wounds actually felt under his finger like they were a little more swollen than yesterday.  
Oh God.


End file.
